The present invention relates to a mechanism for managing configuration information of virtual servers managed using a configuration management database (hereinafter referred to as a CMDB) and a plurality of snapshots of one virtual server as distinguished from one another.
With the development of a virtualization technology, various systems are being developed which allow a plurality of operation systems (hereinafter referred to as OSs) to be simultaneously run on one computer. The individual OSs that are simultaneously running are called virtual servers.
To monitor the running states of virtual servers, it is necessary to separately run management programs, such as a host OS and a hypervisor. Such management programs can store the states of virtual servers at a specified time as snapshot data (hereinafter referred as snapshots). By replacing the stored snapshots for use, the virtual servers can be easily returned to the states at the specified time.
Furthermore, some management programs store the configuration information of the virtual servers at a specified time as image files. The virtual servers can easily be returned to states at a desired time by replacing the stored image files for use. The configuration information can be acquired any time and can be stored as image files in chronological order.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-288836 discloses a method for recovering from a system fault in virtual servers, in which snapshots and setting-change information are stored to roll back the virtual servers. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-086701 discloses a virtual computer system including two physical computers, in which if a problem occurs in one physical computer, a state immediately before the occurrence of the problem can be reproduced on the other physical computer on the basis of snapshots and log data.